The invention relates generally to electrical system wiring and, more particularly, to a universal conduit body and system that can be assembled into a wide variety of different configurations to meet the specific needs of an installation.
In residential, commercial, and industrial electrical installations, a system comprising of runs of conduit is employed for the distribution of electrical wiring throughout the premises. A xe2x80x9cconduitxe2x80x9d is a metal or plastic pipe or tubing utilized for the purpose of carrying insulated electrical wires. As such, conduits provide a convenient and effective way to: (1) gather electrical wires or conductors together, (2) make wiring connections, (3) protect the wires from damage or wear from the elements and against mechanical disturbances, and (4) provide a pathway from an electrical distribution panel, for example, to the various locations of electrical fixtures, equipment, machinery, appliances, and receptacles as may be desired throughout the premises. These insulated wires are designed to carry relatively high voltages and currents (carrying 0 up to 2000 volts and 0 up to 750 amps). Conduit is also widely used to contain optic fibers and/or signal or control wire (i.e., wire operating at a lower voltage with a maximum of 110 volts down to millivolts, serving to actuate switches and thermostats, or, in the case of telephone and data, wire for communications and computers).
Conduit systems themselves include more than just metal or plastic conduits. They also include conduit bodies, fittings, couplings, and other similar devices that are used as interconnection mechanisms between individual conduits or conduit systems. For example, conduit bodies enable sharp changes in direction to be made in a conduit run and, in this regard, are to be contrasted with elbows, which are bent portions of conduit. Additionally, conduit bodies can be coupled to straight conduit runs by suitable connectors. Tubular conduits typically attach to conduit bodies by means of connectors.
One drawback of prior conduit bodies is that they have evolved into a wide variety of sizes and configurations. In this regard, an electrician or other user must have available a wide variety of different conduit bodies for a particular job. Standard conduit bodies are coded ST, LB, LL, LR, and T. The ST configuration is provided as a straight through conduit body used to aid the electrician in pulling wires in a long run. The LB configuration provides a right angle turn along the length of the conduit body extending oppositely away from the removable cover (through the bottom). The LL configuration provides a right angle turn along the length of the conduit body extending to the left of the removable cover. The LR configuration provides a right angle turn along the length of the conduit body to the right of the removable cover. The T configuration provides two points of connecting conduit at opposite longitudinal ends of the conduit body, and a xe2x80x9cteexe2x80x9d connector extending on one or more sides of the conduit body. When using the prior type of conduit body, not only must the electrician carry a sufficient supply of all configurations of these conduit bodies to the job site, but, there must be a variety of conduit bodies for each size of conduit likely to be employed on the job. Thus, for an electrician to be adequately equipped, a very large variety of conduit bodies must be available.
Another drawback of prior conduit bodies is that once they have been installed, subsequent changes in arrangement of the connected conduits, such as the attachment of an additional branch conduit run, has typically required that the conduit body be removed and replaced entirely. This procedure necessitates removal of all existing wires, removal and replacement of the conduit body with a new appropriately configured conduit body, reinstallation of the original wires, and installation of the new wires in the additional run. This procedure is inconvenient, time consuming, and expensive.
Thus, an unsolved need exists for an improved conduit body and system that overcomes the limitations and drawbacks of the prior designs.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a universal conduit body that is adaptable by the user at the job site into a virtually unlimited number of differing physical configurations.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a universal conduit body that is reconfigurable after original installation by the addition or removal of connectors without the need for the removal and replacement of the conduit body or the originally installed electrical wires.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a conduit body that has a universal body that is fitted on its sides and/or ends with a variety of removable cover plates and wherein each cover plate may be replaced with one or more connectors for attachment to conduits.
In accordance with these objective, a universal conduit body is provided having an outer housing having a first wall thickness, at least one port and an inner space. Each port has an opening in the housing and a recess in the housing surrounding the opening. Each recess includes a second wall thickness less than the first wall thickness. In use, the port mates with a connector that includes an interface having substantially the same physical shape as the recess. A removable port cover plate is provided to close any unused ports.
Configured as such, the present invention provides the ability to attach the connector to the conduit first, then once secure on the conduit, the connector can be attached to the conduit body. When using the prior conduit body in tight locations, it could not be rotated to thread the conduit into the connector, the present invention permits the connector to be threaded on to the conduit prior to connecting to the conduit body. This design also permits multiple conduit bodies to be stacked side by side during installation whereby access to the screws securing the connectors to the conduit body would be maintained through the interior of the conduit body.